A Second Is Life Or Death
by Porphyritic
Summary: What would happen if Prim went into the Hunger Games, and Katniss stayed home to watch her little sister fight 23 other tributes to the death, or get killed herself? Contains violence.
1. Chapter 1

'_Primrose Everdeen'_

As I heard my name called out, the voice seemed distant. I could barely sense people moving out of my way, clearing a path straight to the stage.

I took a small step, and another, knowing I had to keep moving.

I was called as tribute… with my name only in once… Katniss said…

Katniss said I would be safe. And... she lied.

"Prim!" I heard the voice scream, and didn't turn around. I could tell it was Katniss, but I had to keep walking. The stage was so far it seemed… just keep walking I told myself. Almost there…

"I volunteer!" I heard my sister scream, and that made me stop. All my drive to move my feet ceased, except for me whipping around so fast I almost lost my balance, my skirt waving around, following my movement to look at my sister, being held back by three or four peacekeepers.

"I volunteer as tribute!" she screamed again, rushing past the peacekeepers, and grabbing my hands. I tried not to cry… I couldn't cry now. But I felt a tear escape me, as I looked into Katniss's fear filled eyes, and I had a bad feeling they resembled my own. But I couldn't let my sister save me. If one of us needed to live, it was Katniss.

So that was the reason I yelled. "No!" and jerked my hands back, forcing my tears back as I broke contact with her. "You will_ not volunteer!_" I screamed, and my voice broke. I would have been embarrassed on any other occasion, but right now I didn't care. I didn't care even though all of Panam would be watching this.

"It was _me_ who was chosen." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat, and turning back around, determined to get to the stage a little faster. I risked a look back to Katniss, and I saw Gale leading her away. The look in her eyes was unexplainable, and maybe that was the reason I tripped and almost did a face plant into the dirt, only barely recovering my footing.

I didn't look back again, just walked up the steps to the stage, and watched Effie Trinket's face light up, like I had the biggest honor in the world. She probably thought I did.

"Well, well, well! Won't this be fun!" she said with a smile that was too big for her face. "And now for the boys!" she said, and drew a name out of the glass bowl.

But I was barely away of the boy know as Peeta Mellark stepping up on the stage and looking at me. I stared at him blankly. And he stared at me. But I suppose it was because anything was better than looking at Effie trinket, until the peacekeepers dragged me and Peeta away to separate rooms.

And it was there when I saw Katniss and my mom rush in the room as the peacekeeper yelled outside, "Three minutes!"

"Prim!" Katniss yelled, picking me up in a hug that I returned without hesitation. I had to pry her away, leaving tears on her shoulder, as I embraced my mom, and tried to stop crying. I didn't want to show my face to Panam with streaks on my face and red eyes.

Katniss seemed to read my mind as she wiped some of my tears away, talking in a hurried tone. "Prim, listen. You can win this. Don't give up hope. You can run, climb trees, hunt—"

"Katniss!" I said, hugging her again, although I only came up to about her waist. "I can't do any of those things! Not as good as you anyway! A-And I don't think the careers will see me as a threat…" I dropped off.

"Prim, just listen—" My sister began again, but before she could finish, the peacekeeper came in the room.

My mom jumped at me, hugging me, but the peacekeeper grabbed her away.

"Prim, you can do this." Katniss said, shoving something in my hand. And as the peacekeeper dragged her away, I knew that would be the last time I saw Katniss. Or my mom. That was my last time to say I love you. And I didn't.

Carefully I unfolded my hand, looking at a small golden round pin. It had a mockingjay in it, and a bow and quiver. I folded my hand back over it, and no sooner had I done so, then the same peacekeeper came to me, and guided me to a train.

Peeta was there too, but what did I expect? Effie told us we could do whatever we wanted, and as the train took off, me and Peeta returned to staring at each other. And I couldn't help but think.

Was he planning to kill me, or was I just trying to make the thought of me planning his death sound like anybody would do it? I backed away slowly, and then walked into my bedroom. Or… my new bedroom for the however long we were here.

I was planning to change clothes, but as I saw the bed, I collapsed, falling into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Just wanted to do this... on the second chapter.  
Little odd but anyway. This is going to switch between Prim and Cato POV later.  
But right now it's just Prim, because Cato isn't even here xD  
Prim is still 12. Cato is 16. For the sake of non-creepyness.  
Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

"Prim! Prim run!"

I heard the words, but I didn't know which way to run.

The boy tribute from 12 was screaming at me, telling me to run.

"Where!" I screamed back, and as I turned I saw a tribute violently killing another.

A silent scream escaped my lips.

He was coming towards me.

I turned to run, but the boy from 12 grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Primrose! Wake up!" I heard the words distinctly this time. I sat up, looking around, what had happened?

"It was just a bad dream…" The boy said, Peeta was his name as I recalled it from earlier. Or did that really happen? Was I still stuck in a dream… a wildly vivid dream?

But I nodded anyway, and noticed how my hair was no longer in two neat braids, but rather two messed up ones. I wouldn't have cared, but I knew I was going to the Capitol. I knew _they _cared. And I wanted to make a good impression, I guessed.

"Primrose, is something wrong?" Peeta asked again, a concern in his eye. How could he feel so concerned? We had just met after all…

"No, nothing…" I responded. "Just, please call me Prim. Everyone does." I continued, my voice a little weak compared to his strong one.

"Oh, ok... Prim…" he said. "I just came to tell you breakfast is starting, I didn't want you to miss it." And with that, he left.

I stared and blinked after him a couple times, reminding me of how it felt on the stage staring. Then my thoughts clicked into place. Breakfast. I had been so caught up in being a tribute I had forgotten. I was going to be able to eat decently for once.

I scrambled off my bed, into the bathroom where I saw it. There was everything in there. Was this how the Capitol lived their normal life? There was a bathtub on the far side, lined with all sorts of bottles. I only recognized one. Then there were countless bars of soap, that I really found I'd only use one.

And that was only near the bathtub. I turned it on, and watched the water come out. Adjusting the temperature to have hot water, which was a delight, I left my clothes on the other side of the bathroom and sank in the water.

After I had finished, I quickly freed my hair from the braids, brushed it straight, or as straight as it would go, and slipped on a fresh dress. It was light yellow, and quite pretty.

Walking out to breakfast, I stopped in the doorway, looking at all the food. Effie Trinket and Peeta were already sitting down.

"Is this all for us?" I couldn't help myself but say. And then Effie Trinket started up laughing with little giggles that made me want to throw the basket of apples at her.

Peeta looked over to me and nodded, his mouth half full with a biscuit.

I smiled, and walked over, and ate with some decent speed. My mom had taught me table manners, or I would have crammed everything in my mouth.

But in the middle of my third biscuit, a man came out, clutching a glass in his hand.

"Effie!" he said. "Where's the beer?" he scowled, as he stumbled over towards the table.

"Ah, Haymitch." Effie said, with a dejected look. I could tell they weren't the best of friends.

Peeta looked at him, before standing up. "Haymitch… how did you win?" he said unexpectedly. Although it was quite a good question to ask, so I listened in myself.

I was expecting a detailed explanation, so maybe that's why it was a shock when he spoke just two words.

"Don't die." He gave a bit of a drunken laugh after that and sat down.

"Not funny." Peeta said, glaring.

"I got a laugh out of it. She did too." Haymitch said, as he pointed to me, and I quickly stifled my short laugh, but couldn't keep a smile from my face. I knew the situation was serious, but I wasn't going to turn down a laugh.

But looking behind Haymitch, I stared. Outside there were crowds of people, all waving frantically at us, and screaming our names. Peeta smiled and waved, while I silently looked out of the window, horrorstruck. All these people were cheering for my death, probably betting how fast I'd get out of the Games.


End file.
